What Lies Ahead
by tsukumi nightwalker
Summary: Zeta is a young Eniripsa whose life couldn't be simpler: A nice little village, free food, a small comfortable cottage to live in and she gets to sleep for however long she wants. And who provides her with such a laid back lifestyle? The inhabitants of course; she gets an easy life and they get a healer. Life couldn't be simpler for her...that is until now.
1. The Daily Life Of Zetaria

_**Hey Hey Hey! This is my first Wakfu fanfiction. Honestly this took me long than it should have, but i'm done now! ^_^ Hope you all enjoy the first chapter and remember: Ankama owns all rights to Wakfu, only some of the characters belong to me.**_

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

"Herbs?"

The cra standing in the doorway of the girl's home sweated profusely as he held out a basket filled with assorted medicinal plants. A small nervous chuckle made its way passed his lips. "Y-Yeah. I know that y-you're really into...into medicine a-and potions and uh... I th-thought you'd like these." He stuttered out.

The Eniripsa stared at him for a long moment or at least long enough to make him even more nervous than he already had been. A smile slowly began to form on her face until it became bright enough to rival that of the sun. "You didn't have to go out of your way to get me this!" She beamed before graciously taking the large basket. "Though I must ask, what was the purpose of buying me this? It must have cost a fortune." She noted, looking down at some of the more rare plants in the bunch.

The blonde almost instantly began to take an interest in his shoes. "W-Well um... I-I bought it b-b-because-" He paused briefly as his eyes travelled back up only to make contact with her's. Seeing her staring so intently only made him panic and sputter the first thing that came to mind. "...your birthday just passed! Y-You just turned nineteen and I wanted to get you something special in celebration!"

She blinked a few times before gazing up at the sky and tapping her chin lightly with her free hand. "Huh, my birthday did just pass, didn't it?" She mused before turning her attention back to him. "Well in any case, thank you so much for the gift."

Scratching the back of his neck he forced a smile. "O-Of course! AnywaysIHaveToGetGoingSoI'llSeeYouLaterBye!" Without letting her get another word in he sprinted away.

The young woman could only stand there while trying to process what just happened.

In the distance a young Pandawa peered from behind a tree as she watched her friend come running towards her. As soon as he came to a halt in front of her, she beamed up at him expectantly. "So how did it go?"

The cra could only look at his friend as his ears drooped low along with his head. "I couldn't do it..."

"By Pandawa, you've been working yourself up for a month only to get cold feet?!" She fumed but only received silence. Calming herself down, she let out a sigh and a shake of her head before placing her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I guess there's always next time."

Finally dismissing the strange event, Zeta went back into her house and closed the door behind her. Though curiosity stilled grabbed at her, she had far more important things to do, such as sleeping. She had stayed up far longer than she typically did: four hours had to be a new record for her.

Sleepily, she made her way back into her room to which she just plopped down onto the bed. Yes, she could have changed out of her clothes and whatnot, but it was all just a waste of time. Why change out of them and devoid herself of sleep even if it was for a few minutes? She could just take them off once she woke up and wash them the quickly with a spell. Honestly, water-based spells were a blessing. Cuddling up to her pillow, she drifted off to sleep only seconds later.

"So, care to explain how this little incident occured?" She stared on at the little Ecaflip who sat in front of her. It was late Junssidor and she could have sworn she overheard some of the other adults conversing with one another about how blistering hot it was and that all kids were to be kept inside today to avoid any heat strokes or severe dehydration. Though alas, that must've not been the case for this child since here he was: cradling his bleeding hand while his face contorted into a mixture of pain, embarrassment and overall anxiety.

"Please don't tell my dad!" He urged frantically. "Papa was up so late last night trying to finish building me and my little brother's tree house, so I thought... I thought I would surprise him by getting up early and doing it for him, but..." He uncovered his hand as tears began to swell up in his eyes. "I-I ended up cutting myself." He sniffled.

Taking ahold of his wrist, she gently pulled his hand towards her to examine it a bit closer. No ligaments were torn and the arteries and veins seemed to be intact, so that was good at least. With a bit more inspection, she concluded it to be a mere flesh wound. Pulling out her wand, she gave a quick glance at the boy and flashed a small grin to ease his nerves. "Don't worry, i'll have this healed before you can even count to ten." and that she did. Placing her wand over the wound, she muttered a few incoherent words before his hand started to glow. A few seconds was all it took before the light dispersed and in it's place was nothing more than un-injured hand. "Good as new."

Blinking away the last remainder of his tears, he looked at his healed limb astonished. "A...AMAZING!" His eyes sparkled with interest as he jumped up from where he previously sat. "Some of the other kids said that you were a witch but I didn't believe it until no-OW!" The Ecaflips hands instinctively cradled his now throbbing head while his tail cowered between his legs.

"I'm not a witch, you little brat! I'm an Eniripsa!" She corrected him with a clenched fist held high. "Now get going before I change my mind about telling your father."

Holding back a tear he nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." with that he quickly left out of her cottage with a hand still nursing his head.

Once he was out of sight, she let out a huff. "Honestly, do these kids actually believe i'm a witch?" She muttered before slamming her door shut.


	2. Another Dull Day

**_I have had the most frustrating time trying to upload this. It kept uploading in code, but everything's fine now^^! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember: Ankama owns all rights to Wakfu._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Hey, where are we going?!"_

 _"Away from here, duh! By the way, what's your name?"_

 _"Zeta."_

 _"That's a weird name. Does it mean something?"_

 _"It means seven."_

 _"That's no good, from now on your name is Zetaria!"_

 _"Hey, you just can't rename somebody!"_

 _"Well I just did!" An older boy looked over his shoulder; A shadow was casted across his face, making it hard to see him. He stuck out his tongue for a moment before giving her a toothy grin. "Zetaria..."_

 _"Zetaria!"_

 _"ZETARIA!"_

Being forcefully pulled back into reality, she lifted her head from her hand which it was previously propped up on. "Huh...?"

The older woman folded her arms before giving the young woman who was sitting in front of her a disappointed look. "You honestly need to start paying closer attention instead of daydreaming." She scolded before untangling her arms and reaching for her cold water. It was the day after the little incident with the Ecaflip, the heat had dropped to a comfortable degree. Hivere, a long time resident of the village had invited Zetaria over to her house for a bit to chat, but it didn't go as planned. Like a good majority of the time, the girl had drifted off into her own little world in the midst of the conversation.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, so what were you saying?" She asked only to receive a sigh in response.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she repeated herself. "I was asking what were you planning to do with your life? You're grown and you haven't left this village since you first showed up here."

She gave Hivere an inquisitive look. ' _What in the world brought this on?_ ' Giving a shrug of the shoulders, she turned her attention to an open window nearby. In the distance, large mountains that lightly touched the bottom of the clouds that floated passed could be seen. "I suppose just staying here. There's nothing really out there for me." She began. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to explore one day, but that's not my main focus nor interest. The life I have here is comfortable, laid back and-"

"Boring." She interrupted. "A place like this is nowhere for a young girl like you to stay all of your life. In the thirty years i've been an inhabitant of the World of Twelve, i've lived my entire life in one place; never leaving it, but always yearning to. I have seen tons of kids and adults alike come here and settle for a dull life such as this. Though we both know that there's so much more out there: treasures yet to be discovered, lands larger than the one we're sitting on currently and so much more." She voiced.

"As wonderful as all of that sounds, I think I may decline seeing such a world. All of those things are true, but what about the dangers and evils that lurk beyond here? I'm a person who specializes in herbs and medicinal potions, even going as so far as dabbling in spells and potions that I probably shouldn't; I wouldn't survive a year out there. So i'm fine with just residing here. "

"Zetaria, dear. If you don't at the very least see what's out there, you may regret it later on in life."

"I highly doubt it. Besides i'm not much of an adventurer anyways." She stated.

"When you first arrived here, we could barely stop you from trying to explore the lands passed the great mountains. What happened?" Hivere paused for a moment then treaded with caution with her next question. "...Does it have to do with the incident?"

Everything went silent for a few minutes, even the faint breeze that had been blowing had seemed to come to a halt. Hivere began to question if she should have went there and was just about to speak up before the Eniripsa broke the silence.

Turning her head back at the woman, a small smile appeared on the girl's lips before she dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "That? No. I just realized long ago that there's no point in biting the hand that feeds you. Besides, you and everybody else has took great care of me and I would never forgive myself if I turned my back on all of you."

"Zeta, you wouldn't be-"

Cutting her off, she stood up. "Anyways, I should get going. I have a sleeping schedule that shouldn't be broken."

"But you just woke up not that long ago." The woman pointed out before setting her water down on the table next to her and getting up from her seat as she watched the girl make her way over towards the door.

Looking back at her once more, she flashed a brighter smile. "Well you know me, I get tired rather quickly." Turning her back towards the woman, she raised her hand into the air and waved. "Thanks for having me over, i'll see you later."

"Wait a minute!" Reaching a hand out towards the young girl only proved futile as she just moved out of reach and left; closing the door behind her.

Lowering her hand, she could nothing except look at the door with a filled pained look. "Zetaria..."


	3. Damn Kids: Part 1

**_So I didn't want to drag this chapter out and for that reason alone, i'll be splitting this into a few chapters. So I hope you all enjoy!_**

 ** _Remember, I do not own any rights to Wakfu, only a few of the character's are mine._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATTEMPT #1**

It was late in the afternoon. A group of children ranging from the age of 7 - 13 had gathered near the village's largest tree. Underneath the oakwood they had formed a small circle and in the midst of it laid various items, such as a huge paint can filled to the brim with water, a hairpin and a flashlight. All who had passed the bunch had gave them the same questioning gaze, though since they weren't their children, they only blew it off and went on with their business.

A young Ouginak dragged a stick through the dry barren ground. The rest of the kids sat quietly and watched until he finished up. Once he did, he laid the stick next to him. "Raylen, are you positive about this?" The Oug looked up to catch the eye of an all too familiar Ecaflip.

The brown-furred kid gave a nod of the head. "I wasn't in there for long, but i'm positive this is how the inside of her house looked."

"Alright, if that's all then we'll put the plan in motio-"

"Wait a minute!" A Feca yelled as all eyes landed on him. He had been sitting quietly, that is up until now. "Why do I have to do it?! Raylen is better off going instead, after all he HAS seen the inside of the house!" He pointed out.

"We already talked about this Peita: All of us will have a turn, but YOU were the one that chose the longest straw." The Ouginak countered.

"...I gue-"

"Great! Now that everybody understands the plan, we'll destroy the witch tonight!" The Oug pumped his fist in the air and received a roar of cheers from his peers in response.

* * *

"Stupid Feiten and his stupid plan." He grumbled while making his way to the witch's house. Though he didn't want to, Peita had put himself into this predicament. He was the one after all that wanted to make the witch pay for beating up on his friend, but who would have guessed that he would be so unlucky enough to pull the longest straw?!

As he neared the cottage, the Feca gave one last glance over his shoulder. All but Maia the Sacrier (since her parents caught her trying to sneak out) gave him a reassuring thumbs up as they all hid behind a stack of hay. Turning forward, he stared at the house with determination. ' _I can do this... I can do this!_ ' the boy hyped himself before pulling the hairpin from his hair.

After a bit of fondling with the lock, a 'click' could be heard before the door slowly and eerily creaked opened. With newfound resolution, he picked up the can that he had sat down and silently made his way into the house.

Inside was pitch black. Curtains had been tugged over the windows so not even the stars that illuminated the village could get in.

Pulling the flashlight from his back pocket, he flicked it on and light quickly filled the path in front of him. Slowly he treaded, careful not to make more noise than needed, but apparently the floorboards had different plans. With each step he took, the wood creaked underneath his weight, making him wince each time.

As the boy made his way further into the lion's den, he had caught sight of a table. Flashing his source of light over it, an audible gasps made it's way from his mouth. "They were right..." he whispered. In front of him laid various sorts of weirdly shaped bottles with suspicious liquids inside. He had been skeptical about this whole thing, but now, NOW he was certain of it: SHE WAS A WITCH. All doubt was out the window. For the sake of his friends and the village, he would destroy this evil creature by melting her!

Turning away from the horrors that adorned the table, he marched forward and soon enough, he stood in the doorway of the witch's chambers.

There she was.

With the flashlight hovered over her, he could see her clearly: spread out across her bed. His eyes narrowed in disgust. She was probably sleeping so once she woke up, she'd have enough energy to snatch one of them up and perform weird experiments on them. But not on his watch.

With the bucket gripped tightly, he marched over to the bed and lifted it over his head. "This is the end of your wicked ways, you witch!" And with that he threw the water on her. A sharp gasp could be could be heard. ' _Success!_ ' cheered the Feca, though his celebration didn't last long as the now wet and pissed Eniripsa sat up slowly.

The light emanating from his flashlight that had up until now been a tremendous help seemed to be working against him as it casted exaggerated shadows over her form. Her white hair clung to her face while her wide emerald eyes laid on him. "YOU. . ."

He visibly flinched and dropped the flashlight at the singular word directed at him. As the object made contact with the ground, it began to flicker before slowly dying down. Though before the light could completely be distinguished, he could only watch in horror as she slowly rose from her bed and dawdled over to him. At this point her murderous intent seemed to drip off of her.

The flashlight gave a few last weak flickers before going completely out.

* * *

"How do you think he's doing?" Raylen the Ecaflip voiced his concern.

"Don't worry, Peita is pretty smart. I'm sure by now he's already melted that wicked witch and is on his way out to tell us about it all." He reassured the small group, but for some reason, he himself was unsettled by this all. He should have found his way to where she was and already been done with it. Could it be possible that she had captured him? He shook the pessimistic thoughts from his head, no no no, of course not! This was Peita after all, he was sure he could do it!

A few short seconds later an inhuman scream filled the village followed by sound of objects crashing into the ground. The small group of children could only look on in horror as they turned towards the origins of the dreadful noises.

The witch's house...

"We have to go help Peita!" Nadia the Iop shouted before making her way over to the house, though she didn't get far as her two companions pulled her back.

"We can't!" The two boys chimed to which the Iop stared at them incredulously.

"And why can't we?" She challenged. "He's our friend and if we don't go save him who knows what'll happen to him!"

"Nadia..." Feitan was the first to speak up as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's most likely too late for him, the most we can do is run away before the witch comes after us too. I've read a few books and it never goes well when the people chase after the sound."

As the trio argued over their next plan of action, the screaming had finally ceased and in turn their bickering mimicked the silence.

At lightning speed, the door swung open and out was thrown a beaten, bruised and unconscious Peita. The group looked on in horror at the state of their friend.

"AND I'M NOT HEALING HIM!" Growled an irate Eniripsa before slamming the door back and locking it.

Once the woman was out of sight, the trio ran over to their fallen comrade.

Looking down at the battered and bruised body of their unconscious friend, Raylen was the first to speak up. "Do you think he's okay?"


	4. Damn Kids: Part 2

**ATTEMPT #2**

Days had passed since their last utterly failed attack. The group had gathered once again under the town's oak tree. The people who passed became even more suspicious of the children as a body bag was now placed in the middle.

"Since our last plan didn't... go as expected..." Feiten glanced over at his bandaged up buddy who had refused to tell them exactly what that woman had done to him. "We'll move on to plan two."

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The small Sacrier voiced her concerns. Of course she didn't typically question her leader, but after seeing what happened to Peita, she began to wonder if messing with that witch was the best of ideas.

The boy almost looked taken back by her doubt in him. "Of course I am!" He defended himself. "After all, this time we got her. While you were doing whatever you all were doing over the past few days, I actually talked to some of the adults and found out the woman's weakness." With that, the others stared at him incredulously.

"REALLY?!" They questioned in a unison.

Smirking at their newfound interest, he nodded his head. "Yeah and this is how we're going to exploit it."

* * *

As dusk approached and the people of the village started to retire for the night, the kids began to put their plan in motion. They had all underhandedly tricked their parents into 'letting them stay at one another's house', so that was one less problem they had to worry about.

"Are you sure you understand the plan?" The Oug asked Maia as he handed her the bag and the box.

"I'm sure." The Sacrier responded before taking the items and storing them underneath her arm.

"Alright, I wish you luck then." And with that Feiten watched as the young girl marched off towards the house.

Raylen walked up beside his friend, all the while never letting his eyes leave the girl. "Are you sure she's going to be alright?" He asked worriedly.

Laying a hand on the boy's shoulder Feiten gave him a reassuring grin. "I'm positive, after all she's pretty smart, if not smarter than Peita."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" The boy behind them fumed as he took offence to his leader's words.

' _Where_ _Peita_ _failed, I WILL succeed_.' Maia hyped herself as she surveyed the house, looking for an entrance; and as luck would have it, there seemed to be a cracked window! Taking this opportunity, she ran over to it and pushed on it with all of her might until it finally opened up enough for her to get in. Hopping onto the windowsill, she slipped into the house. Her eyes scanned the area for any signs of the woman and seeing since not all the lights were off, she suspected that the creature was still up.

 _Perfect._

In her room, the white-haired woman quietly sat at her wooden desk; a book firmly grasped in her hands. With eyes that ran along the pages, she took in every single detail as if so-desperately needing to hang on to each word scribed into the thin unpigmented paper. Her focus unwavering from the object in her hands. The girl's heart began to beat at an erratic pace, her grip on the recent volume tightened slightly as her exhilaration only doubled at the anticipation. She had waited so very long for this to happen and FINALLY the moment had come.

 _His tattooed arm slithered it's way around the petite woman's waist. With a small tug, the blonde was pulled against his toned form. "Mayanna," His gruff voice sent a tingle down her spine which in turn made her breath hitch in her throat. Dear Cra did she love how he said her name. "N-Nite..." She trailed off. The way his name flowed from her plump lips sounded needy._

 _More than she had anticipated._

 _Where had her resolve gone? Had it melted away when she found herself held so endearingly in his muscular arms? Only moments ago had she stormed into his room to confront him about how nonchalantly he professed his feelings for her in front of her family and friends while they were dining. Up until now she had convinced them all that he was a mere acquaintance, her fiance that her parents had chose for her even believed it. Yeah, she didn't love her betrothed in the slightest, but the look upon his face when this damned man uttered his feelings for the young woman nearly shattered her. The unbothered, cold distant look in his eyes, masked only by the faux grimace was enough for reality to crash down on her, mocking her dreams that the two might hold some type of fondness for each other in the future. What a fools dream. A dream that she wanted to discard of immediately. Though, her family, parents, they were counting on her to form this union with her fiance. Their dreams were held so delicately within her hands. And for their wishes to be granted, she needed to stop NOW... After all:_

 _This was wrong._

 _"I-I can't do this" She stammered over her words before pushing him away. Her head shook vigorously as she took a few steps back, followed by more. "I h-have a fiance. My family is counting on me. And you, YOU will not get in the way of i-" She was cut off swiftly as the back of her legs connected with something soft yet firm. A squeak made it's way from her mouth as her footing was now lost. The poor woman's world was now literally spinning in front of her very eyes. How could she make such a careless move?! It had practically been drilled into her to watch her every step and now look at her: she was tumbling over like a toddler that was just learning how to walk. Clenching her eyes closed, she waited for the inevitable, yet, it never came. Slowly she peaked open a eye to see what had happened and there stood Nite. She dangled loosely in his arms._

 _"Now... what were you saying about your fiance and family?"_

 _His words had snapped her back to reality as she blinked once. Twice. Three times before understanding the predicament she was in. Yeah he had caught her and she was highly grateful for it, but somewhere in the process he had lowered her onto the quilted bed. Now she could only peer up at him as he purposely straddled her to the furniture. Heartbeat speeding up passed what she considered healthy, her mind began to race as one singular thought entered her head. 'Was this actually about to happen?'_

Just as things began to heat up, a loud crash echoed throughout the Eniripsa's home. She paused as her attention was forcibly ripped from the book. Her eyebrows were knitted in confusion. Who in the blazing shukrute was stupid enough to break in? Then realization dawned on her and was swiftly followed by irritation. Had that child from the other night seriously tried to sneak into her place yet again?! Had he really not learned his lesson?

Setting the book down with almost enough strength to damage it, she abruptly stood up from the seat. The young woman stormed out of her room and near the source of the sound, though what she found only furthered her confusion. There was nothing. Only a scattered arrangements of potions, plants and books. That and a scarce draft that wavered through a cracked window-

She paused.

Her attention bore itself into the window. It was always open enough so that a breeze could get in from time to time, not enough that somebody could fit through. As she attempted to understand what was going on, the sound of something coming in contact with the floor pulled her from her thoughts. She turned her head in the direction of the sound and found...a cookie on...the...floor? Walking over to it, the lone sugary treat sat idly on the wooden ground next to the bookcase. Crouching down, Zetaria swept it up into her hand. The perplexity of the situation started to irate the woman. "What the hell is going on here?" She growled out. Though before she could stand up and investigate further, her world was plunged into darkness.

 **EARLIER THAT NIGHT**

"What's the witches weakness?!" Nadia inquired, her eyes seemed to sparkle with interest. Along with the other kids of course, but her's seemed to sparkle a bit brighter. Maybe it was the fact that nobody knew her weakness up until now, or maybe it was just her being a Iop, and when it was her turn, she could use this weakness against said witch.

The young boy leaned to the side as he fished in his back pocket before pulling out the object.

Every kid in the vicinity mouth's dropped open. He HAD to be kidding. "A COOKIE?!" They all said in a unison. The leader only smirked at their reaction. "Yes, a chocolate chip to be precise."

"Uh, leader. I hate to question your authority, but... I am." The Sacrier spoke up.

"Hear me out," The Oug started. "I know this seems stupid, but apparently the witch LOVES cookies. Everybody knows Ms. Mira right? The village's baker? Well the other day she went to the witch's house and woke her up to ask for something. She seemed like she was about to murder the poor woman until I seen her hand her some cookies. Almost instantly she turned all...happy and sweet before skipping off with Ms. Mira." He shivered while recalling how giggly and unnaturally cute the Eniripsa got.

"Uh... I think that just means her dignity is cheap..." The Sacrier voiced.

"My point still stands! If we can set a trap with the cookies as the bait, then we can catch her!"

 **PRESENT MOMENT**

 _I can't believe it, Feiten's plan actually worked!_ She thought. This stupid plan of her leader's actually worked! As she internally celebrated the struggles and muffled noises from the woman in the body bag snapped her out of it. "Quiet down, you witch! Now that I have you, i'm taking you back to my leader." She told her sharply before grabbing the bag and starting to lug it forward. This was so much easier than she had expected. Though none of that matters. She had her, and now she was on her way back to the group.

Unfortunately, her luck only lasted so long. As the Sacrier reached the door and was just about to open it, she smelled something burning. _Sniff...Sniff Sniff ... What in the-_ Just as she looked back, her eyes widened in horror as a hole was being burned into the bag.

Panic quickly started to set in. What was she supposed to do?! How was she supposed to stop it?! If she let go of the bag to go get some water or something, the witch could merely open up the bag and climb out. Wasting no time, she decided the best plan of action was to continue on with the mission and take her to Feitan before it was too late. Hurriedly, the young girl tugged on the door handle to open it, though to her horror, it was locked. Of course it was locked, who would be stupid enough to leave their door unlocked?! Reaching for the door chain, her hand almost had ahold of it, before she paused.

"YOU DAMN BRAT..."

Oh no. Oh great goddess Sacrier, please save her...

* * *

"She should be coming out any moment now." Feitan reassured the bunch who had been non-stop doubting his plan while fearing for their friend's life. The bunch had found some barrels nearby and was currently residing behind them while peaking out ever so often to see if she had finally came out of the house.

"If the witch hasn't already killed her..." Peita muttered before shortly after yelping. Nadia had slammed her fist into his arm. The Iop refused to even entertain that idea, nor was she going to let the others do it.

" **AAaAAaAAAAAaaaaaaAaaAaAAHHHHHHHHHHH** "

The group all flinched as they simultaneously peered from behind the barrels. The door to the witch's layered burst open as Maia came out in a blur. She seemed to appear unharmed, though that didn't stop her from screaming or running further away from the woman's house. Not long after, the group noticed why she was running away from them. A wisp of fire trailed behind the young girl, threatening to scorch and burn her if it happened to reach her.

The group could only watch silently as the Sacrier ran and screamed while her silhouette got smaller and smaller, until she could no long be seen. After her screams ceased, the group quietly turned to Feiten.

"Well... on to plan three."


End file.
